The Strange Life of Hermione Lestrange
by UltraVioletta7
Summary: Hermione Granger is normal muggle-born witch, until her 17th birthday. When she looks in the mirror, she can't recognize herself. She and Remus become best friends, and maybe more? AU Remus/Hermione later: Theo/Valentina(Hermione)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but sadly, I do not. Enjoy!**

 **-Violet**

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was quite insane. She was the kind of woman that you would shield your kids away with an arm and quickly walk in the other direction. When Bellatrix lost her only daughter, she was devastated. Her baby, her little darling was killed in the crossfire of a surprise Order attack. Her name was Valentina Evangeline Cher Lestrange. Ever since her baby died, she was ruthless, emotionless, and mad. But little did Bellatrix know, that a petite bushy haired witch was crying, miles and miles away, for the loss of her ''parents.''

Hermione woke up to her parents yelling. They were normally calm people and never raised their voices, so she knew something was very wrong. She grabbed her wand and quickly descended down the carpeted stairs. There she watched in horror as masked Death Eaters cast curse after curse on her beloved parents. They cried out, but continued to fight back. They threw whatever was closest at the Death Eaters: lamps, books, a coffee cup, you name it. The hooded men just cackled and continued their work.

Hermione cast a string of spells,

''Expelliamus! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Aguamenti Maxima! Avis Maxima!'' she cried.

The Death Eaters shot spells at her before quickly shooting killing spells at both of her parents. She watched as their eyes glassed over and their bodies slumped like ragdolls.

''Mum! Daddy! No!'' she gritted her teeth and shot darker spells at the Death Eaters,

''Sectumsempra! Confringo! Serpensortia! Reducto!''

''Crucio! Avada Kedevra!'' she said with so much venom in her voice, she could have rivaled Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

One Death Eater fell to the ground and his head clunked onto the hard wood flooring, the others disapperated with minor wounds. Since her eyes were glassy from tears, her aim was quite off, and the house was a wreck. But she didn't care. Her family was dead. She was an orphan. She wept and screamed over their dead bodies and the Aurors soon arrived.

Auror Moody and Tonks came in, wands raised. Tonks saw her little friend, Hermione, and ran over to her. She held her as the smaller girl sobbed,'' I'm so sorry, Hermione,''

Moody, however, inspected the perimeter, finding a dead Death Eater.

''Did you do this, Pip?'' he asked gruffly.

Hermione looked up at him and slowly nodded. She then realized that the snake she had conjured earlier, slithered dangerously close to the Head Auror.

''No! Come here!'' she exclaimed at the snake. Obediently, the snake slithered over to her. Hermione picked it up and said quietly,'' Thank you for your help, friend,''

The Aurors looked at her in shock. Then they looked at each other.

''Hermione, what did you just say?'' Tonks asked in an overly careful voice.

''I told the snake to come and I thanked her.'' She said looking oddly at the Aurors,'' Didn't you hear?''

''No, Pip, you spoke Parsultongue.'' Mad-eye said, the glass eye swirling and the other fixated on her.

''Damn,'' Tonks said,'' That would mean-''

''No!'' Moody interrupted,'' We don't know for sure,''

Hermione looked at them, but decided against questioning them further, for she was mentally and physically exhausted.

''Let's take you to headquarters,'' Tonks said softly.

They led Hermione out and apparated to Grimmauld.

Once they arrived, Sirius and Remus rushed over to the devastated girl.

'' 'Mione! What happened?'' Sirius asked.

''Her parents were killed by Death Eaters.'' Tonks replied for her.

Hermione nodded and leaned against a nearby wall. Remus put an arm around her shoulders.

''Let's get you some tea,'' he helped her to the kitchen.

Tonks and Moody give Sirius all of the details of the attack, before leaving for another attack.

Sirius walks into the kitchen and sees Hermione asleep on Remus' shoulder.

''Funny place to fall asleep, don't you think?'' Sirius whispers to Remus as the werewolf sips his tea.

''Indeed, I'll just drop her off in Reg's room,'' he says quietly. Sirius nods and his friend moves slowly to pick up the sleeping witch.

Remus trudges softly up the stairs and sets her gently on Regulus' old bed. The room was Slytherin colors, but Remus figured Hermione wouldn't care, since emerald green was her favorite color. He glanced at the little witch and place a kiss on her forehead.

''Sleep well, little one,''

Remus woke up to a terrible noise. His ears registered it before he could think about it and he ran. Her bloodcurdling scream ripped through Reg's old room. Remus pushed the door open and tried to calm the screaming girl.

''Hermione, calm down. It's okay, you're alright. I'm here.'' He whispered into her ear and she woke up and calmed down.

''Remus,'' she croaked,'' It was awful… it was like watching them die over and over,''

Remus ran his hand through her hair and felt her body slacken in relief that it was just a dream. But it wasn't. Her parents were still dead.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Hermione was already asleep in his arms. He untangled himself from the witch, and walked out of the room, still thinking of her.

As soon as Hermione woke, she knew it would be a bad day. The sun hadn't risen yet and it was foggy. She went to the bathroom and screamed. She looked down at her hands and then up at the mirror. Her hair was in chocolate brown intricate curls and they were beautiful. Then her skin was tanner color, much different from her normally pale complexion. Her freckles were gone and were replaced with one small beauty mark below her left eye. Her body was more matured looking and she was a bit taller. Her eyes changed to a pale blue, kind of like Sirius'.

Hermione figured Sirius was pranking her and she scoffed and stomped down the steps yelling,'' Not funny, Sirius! Watch me just dye your precious hair pink in your sleep! Stupid mutt!''

She saw Sirius sitting at the dining room table, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking black coffee.

He looked up,'' What are you going on about, kitten- Who are you!?''

He raised his wand and his eyes flashed,'' No one can get in here without permission? Who are you?'' he repeated.

Hermione snorted,'' Really Sirius? This isn't funny. You and your stupid marauding tricks are getting old. Thank Merlin Remus doesn't do this to me…''

She rambles and stops suddenly at the look on Sirius' face.

''Wait, Hermione?'' he asked in a weird tone.

''Obviously. Why did you prank me? This isn't funny, Sirius.''

He gestured at her up and down,'' I didn't do that…''

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

''What?''

''I didn't do that,'' he repeated.

''REMUS!'' he bellowed.

Remus bounded down the steps,'' What? Is everyone okay? Is Hermione in trouble?''

Sirius chuckled at the look that Remus made at Hermione.

''Who is this? Wait-don't tell me. You have to stop bringing birds over, Padfoot,'' he scolded.

Hermione burst out laughing,'' Ew, gross! No offence, Sirius.''

''How is that not offensive, kitten? You're bruising my ego,'' Sirius asked.

Remus was quiet for a good 10 seconds before he gasped,'' Hermione? What the bloody hell happened to you?''

''I don't know!'' she said, exasperated.

'' Finite Inchantem,'' Remus spoke and aimed his wand. Nothing happened.

They all stood there…

''Is it your birthday, Hermione?'' Sirius said quietly.

Hermione thought for a moment,'' Oh, I guess it is. 17…cool.''

Sirius face-palmed,'' Oh for the love of Merlin! I didn't want to believe it, but they told me it was someone in Harry's year. Bloody hell…''

''What? What's wrong?'' Hermione demanded.

''What's going on, Sirius,'' Remus asked his friend.

Sirius huffed,'' Okay. People, follow me,''

He led them to the living room, where the family tapestry was. Then he pointed to a picture under his cousin, Bellatrix, a little baby with brown curly hair. The ribbon bellow read,'' Valentina Evangeline Cher Lestrange, Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle, Born August 14th, 1980, Died October 21st, 1983,''

Sirius continued to point at the little girl,'' That is you,'' he said quietly.

Hermione fainted.

Hermione blinked as her vision slowly unblurred.

''Did I faint?'' she asked the obvious.

''Yes,'' Remus said.

''Well, it would explain the looks,'' she said drily.

''Shit,'' she said, rubbing her temple.

'' Shit, indeed,'' Remus slipped his hand through hers.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably,'' I forgot to tell Albus. He's going to be pissed,''

Sirius ran over to the floo and said clearly,'' Hogwarts,''

Remus and Hermione, or now Valentina, watched as he left. They then looked at each other.

Remus was the first to speak,'' Ignoring the fact that you are the product of mass murderers, Valentina is a very beautiful name,''

Hermione laughed drily,'' Thanks, Moony,''

Remus held out his other hand and put her off the sofa.

''Where are we going?'' Hermione asked.

Remus smiled,'' The library, of course,''

Remus and Hermione read contently for the next 2 hours, her head on his lap. Remus' fingers ran through her soft dark ringlets.

''Crazy to think my parents have been trying to kill my since I was 11,'' Hermione commented, turning a page in her book.

''Very,'' he said.

Sirius came into the room,'' Hello, Dark Lady,'' he said jokingly.

''Greetings, Asshole,'' she smiled with fake sweetness at him.

''Dinner's in 30 minutes,'' he said and left the room.

Hermione hummed as Remus' soft fingers stroked her hair. He noticed and chuckled,'' Feel nice, huh?''

She nodded,'' Quite,''

''I'm Draco Malfoy's cousin,'' she said suddenly.

'' And Sirius' '' he pointed out.

''And Tonks,'' she smiled.

Remus smiled back. Hermione sat up and leaned against his shoulder. She kept readjusting her head, until he looked at her. Their faces were inches away. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed the distance and pressed her lips softly to his. Her hands looped around his neck, while he rested one on her waist and one cupping her face. They finally broke apart and Hermione smiled, but Remus did not.

She could hear him mumbling to himself as he got up,'' She's 17, you pedophile… You're old enough to be her father… ''

She leaped off the couch and grabbed his shoulder,'' I'm sorry, Remus. It was my fault. I was the one who kissed you,'' she brushed past him and walked quickly to her room, as the tears began to fall. She cried for the rejection. She cried for the Grangers. She cried for the fact that her biological family was probably murdering people in cold blood right now. She cried until she couldn't, and then she slept.

Remus regretted kissing Hermione, but she was just so damn irresistible. He loved her, but he knew he could never have her. She was 17, and he was 37. He was 20 years older than her, but every time he looked at her, or talked with her, he felt complete. He hated that she was upset. He could hear the hurt in her voice as she told him it wasn't his fault. She probably thought that he didn't like her, but it was quite the opposite. He loved the witch to bits. But she deserved better, younger, stronger, not a monster. She deserved someone who was a successful businessman or Auror, someone who meant something to society, someone who helped people, like she did. He sat on his bed, hands rubbing his face.

'I screwed up,' he thought,' I should have never kissed her,'

He went to apologize for his behavior, but when he entered her room, she was already asleep. When he moved closer, he saw that she had tear stained cheeks and a sad expression, even in sleep.

'See what you did? You don't deserve her.' He told himself. Remus gently brushed her hair away from her face and left her room.

Remus went downstairs in the morning to see Sirius smirking at him.

''What?'' he asked, annoyed at the look on his friends face.

''That was some kiss you and my new 2nd cousin had.'' Sirius said speaking into his coffee cup.

Remus groaned and hit his head against the table,'' I didn't mean to,''

''Hey, man. It's cool. Hermione's a nice chick,'' Sirius said, patting Remus' back,'' She's also really mature for her age, I hardly understand anything that comes out of her mouth,''

Remus gave him a look,'' That is because you are an idiot,''

Sirius glared at him,'' I will have you know that I can count to 65 without stuttering or slurring the numbers,'' he said proudly.

Remus scoffed and hit his friend upside the head.

''Don't brawl, boys,'' an amused voice called out from the doorway.

Hermione.

She was dressed in a red velvet cloak and a black lace dress with heeled ankle boots. Both boys gaped at her.

''Close your mouths, boys. You'll catch flies.'' She smirked as she entered the room. Her heels clicked rhythmically across the hard wood.

Sirius closed his mouth and reached out to close Remus' for him.

'' What's the occasion?'' Sirius asked.

''Figured I would go into Diagon Alley and my cousin's house today,'' she said offhandedly, but didn't specify which cousin she was visiting.

Sirius shrugged,'' Can you pick me up some firewhiskey?''

She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

As she got ready to apparate, she told the boys,'' Please behave,''

Sirius saluted, but Remus was still staring at her. She laughed lightly and it reminded him of bells, and left.

Instead of going to Diagon Alley first, she apparated to a muggle tattoo parlor.

She was met by a young man with a lip piercing and tattoos covering his arms,'' May I help you?'' he asked in a Scottish accent.

''Yes,'' she started,'' I was hoping to get a nose piercing and a tattoo or two,''

'' What are you thinking?'' the boy asked.

Hermione stepped out of the parlor two hour later with 2 tattoos and a silver hoop pierced on the right side of her nose. Her first tattoo was the initials of both her adoptive parents' names on her hip and an intricate lunar design on her upper arm.

She apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Boy was Draco in for a surprise, she thought, humorously.

The gates opened and she walked with elegance to the large double doors. She knocked three times.

A small house elf answered the door,'' What does Miss need?''

''I'd like to have an audience with Draco Malfoy…I'm his friend from school.'' She said sweetly.

''Mia will be right back,'' the house elf, Mia, said.

About 30 seconds later, Mia returned with Draco Malfoy.

''Who are you?'' he asked, looking her up and down, trying to recognize her.

'' Your cousin,'' she stated,'' May I come in?''

His face contorted oddly, but he let her in,'' I don't have a cousin, besides dead ones and 2nd cousins,''

'' I was believed to be dead,'' she started,'' But I just found out I was related to the infamous Ferret,'' she smirked.

His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline,'' You go to Hogwarts.''

A fact, not a question.

'' I had my glamour removed. It was placed upon me when I was 3.'' She explained.

'' What is your name?''

''Valentina Evangeline Cher Lestrange, but formerly…'' she paused to create suspense.

'' Hermione Granger,'' she finished, cocking a brow, complimenting the smirk that was still fixated on her face.

He choked on air,'' G-Granger?''

''In the flesh,''

''Bellatrix is your mother,'' he said, again a fact, not a question.

''You believe me?''

'' Well you look just like her, but not Rodolphus,''

'' What if I told you that my father was Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort?'' she said.

His hand flew to his mouth,'' Dear fucking Merlin!''

She laughed.

After he got over the shock, he asked,'' Do you want me to call you Hermione still?''

'' Valentina's okay, if you want,'' she offered.

''Okay,'' he agreed,'' Have you told your parents yet?''

'' Nope,'' she said, popping the 'p.'

'' They're in the drawing room,'' he said.

''What? They're here?'' she exclaimed.

''The Manor has been the Dark Lord's for a year now,'' he said.

'' Can you take me to them?'' she asked eagerly.

He nodded and offered his arm, which she gratefully took.

Draco knocked on the door to the drawing room,'' My lord? It is of utmost importance,''

The door opened to Bellatrix,'' Ah, Aunt Bella, How are you?''

'' Fine, fine, who is this- SALAZAR!'' her eyes bugged.

Voldemort glided across the floor behind her,'' Who is this?''

Valentina spoke in perfect Parsultongue,'' I am Valentina, your daughter,''

Voldemort looked thoroughly shocked as well. Bellatrix burst into tears and captured Valentina in her arms,'' Oh my sweet baby,''

Valentina embraced her mother as well. Draco stood awkwardly, before excusing himself.

Bellatrix cupped her daughter's face,'' Where were you? We thought you were dead!'' she shrieked the last part.

'' The Order had me and they took me to some muggles, who ended up raising me. They glamoured me and gave me a different name.''

''And what was your name?'' Voldemort asked.

She laughed lightly,'' Hermione Granger,''

They gasped,'' The Mudblood Gryffindor?''

'' _Oui, Madame._ Precisely,'' Valentina said.

Whilst Valentina caught up with her family, Remus and Sirius paced, thinking the worst of Hermione's absence.

'' Where is she? She should be home by now!'' Remus said, shaking from worry.

'' She probably ran away from the werewolf who rejected her,'' Sirius muttered.

''I heard that,'' Remus said,'' But what if she's in trouble? What if she went to her parents? Oh good Godric,'' he hyperventilated.

''If she did, she'll be safe; they're her parents, Remus. I doubt they'd hurt her,'' Sirius reasoned.

'' Okay, okay.'' Remus calmed down,'' Did I do the wrong thing? By pushing her away? She deserves someone younger, stronger, and beautiful, like her. I am old enough to be her father, Sirius! What do I do?''

'' Be with the woman you love! Merlin and you think I'm the stupid one,''


	2. Chapter 2: The New Hermione

Valentina learned a lot about her parents. And a lot about the war, specifically the dark side. Voldemort excused himself and Valentina was left alone with her mother.

''How could you deal with all the muggle and Mudblood filth, my darling?'' Bellatrix drawled.

Hermione looked at her,'' They were my friends, and they cared for me. I was known as this 'filth' for all my life.

Remus heard the roar of the floo and rushed over to see Hermione with a large bottle of firewhiskey and a bright smile.

''Hi, Moony,'' she greeted and ruffled his hair lovingly.

'' 'Mione,'' he acknowledged, with a smile, trying not to groan. The full moon was tomorrow and he was having a hard time controlling Moony, but Hermione's hand in his hair was pushing him over the edge.

She laughed,'' Aw, poor little Moony.'' She pulled him in for a hug.

''Where were you? Moony was going crazy,'' he said so quietly that she could barely hear him.

''I went to get this,'' she pulled off her shirt, revealing her tank top, and her tattoos.

He pointed to her nose piercing,'' Cool,''

''You like them?'' she asked.

''I like you.'' He pointed out,'' And they look pretty badass. You should show Sirius, he'd have a heart attack.''

Sirius froze,'' Tattoos and piercings, who are you and where is Hermione?''

'' My name is Valentina, and I ate her,'' she said sarcastically.

Remus chuckled as he drank his Wolfsbane potion. He gagged slightly at the taste and Sirius stifled a laugh.

''Shut up,'' he muttered.

Later that night, Remus groaned as the wolf overtook him. The door creaked open and Hermione slipped in. Moony's ears perked up and his tail wagged. She laughed and pet him. He leaned into her touch and practically purred.

He fell asleep on the floor with his favorite witch draped over him.

Later that night, Sirius slipped in the room with a camera and took a picture of the girl and the wolf, so peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius and His Big Mouth

Valentina woke on the floor of Remus' bedroom on top of something solid. She opened her eyes. It was Remus. She fell asleep on Remus. She laughed quietly and pulled herself off Moony. She levitated him onto his bed and covered his quite nude body with a blanket. Valentina closed the door and walked downstairs.

Sirius was there,'' How'd you sleep, kitten?'' he said with a knowing smirk.

''Well,'' she said, pretending not to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

''Mmhm, I bet you loved when you woke up, his naked body against yours-''

Hermione drove her wand into Sirius' neck faster than you could say 'Prat.'

''Don't,'' she warned with a death glare.

''Geez, kitten. It was only a joke. You're starting to scare me,'' he said with a shaky laugh.

''Bella and Cissy say hi,'' Valentina said sweetly like she was speaking to a 5-year-old.

His jaw dropped,'' YOU WENT TO MALFOY MANOR? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?'' he bellowed, waving his hands dramatically.

Valentina scoffed,'' What was I thinking? Oh yeah, that my whole life has been a lie! When things got rough, I looked to my parents; they were the most stable thing in my life. And now that's gone, and even that relationship was a lie. Stupid Mudblood Granger, such a know-it-all, don't you agree? Well, I'm far from that. I may be a know-it-all, but I'm no Mudblood, not even a Granger. I went to find my REAL family. I wanted to see the like I could have had, should have had. Thanks to the fucking so called Order, I will never have a real family. The best thing I can do now is to reconnect with my birth parents! Sweet Salazar, even the Hat knew, it wanted to put me in Slytherin. And you! God, Sirius, you butt into everyone's business like it's yours, just shut up you mangy mutt!'' she didn't raise her voice. Sirius concluded that this cold hissing coming from her was far worse than her yelling at him. He backed off.

''I'm sorry you lost your parents, Hermione. But you cannot start acting like Bellatrix! She's cruel and you know it. She is a monster.'' He warned her softly, not wanting to anger her anymore.

'Just like you're turning out to be…' Hermione thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaise

Hermione holed herself up in her room for the rest of the day. She realized that she was being kind of a bitch to Sirius. Hermione stayed in her room until 10pm and went downstairs. She decided it would be funny to prank her friends and Draco's friends because she still looked nothing like herself.

With the floo powder, she threw it in, shouting,'' ZABINI MANOR!''

Once she shook the soot out of her hair, she was greeted by a little girl.

''Who are you? Are you Blaise's new girlfriend?'' she said in a pixie like voice.

Valentina smirked,'' Yes, I am. May I speak to him?''

''He's in his room with another lady, sorry,'' she said the way you would say,'' Yes, he's making sandwiches in the kitchen, have a nice day,''

''Okay,'' she said with a slight scoff.

Valentina walked until she heard a series of very inappropriate noises coming from one room. She immediately opened the door and yelled,'' BLAISE! How could you? I thought we had something! How could you cheat on me? We were together for 2 years, and you just throw it away like it's nothing? You are such a dick, Blaise Zabini!'' she was trying not to laugh at his face. It was the exact face a child would make after being caught stealing cookies from above the refrigerator.

The woman looked at Blaise with disgust, put on her clothes, and stormed out. He looked at her annoyed,'' Who are you? I have never seen you in my entire life, though for some reason you look familiar… Why did you do that? We were having a good time?''

Valentina started to giggle, and then laugh, and then she couldn't stop. She was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Blaise looked at her like she was extraterrestrial.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, actually concerned.

''Ha-ha, yes, I'm quite alright.'' She started to calm down.

''That was hilarious,'' she said with a snicker.

Blaise grinned,'' That was a little funny, but who are you?''

''The Dark Princess,'' she said humorously.

''What are you-Oh my fucking god! No way!'' he started to freak out.

''My mother is Bellatrix and my father is Tom Riddle. Valentina Lestrange, nice to meet you.'' She said with an arrogant tone, like Snape.

He bowed, and she pulled him up immediately,'' You weirdo,'' she said with a genuine smile.

''Huh?''

''Hermione Granger,'' she said simply.

He looked at her for a good 5 seconds before it hit him,'' WHAT?''

''That is my old name,'' she said, monotone.

''Merlin's saggy balls,'' he mumbled.

''Indeed,'' she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Pranking the Weasleys'

Valentina quickly thanked Blaise for the room and as soon as he left, all was silent, a lovely change. Valentina enjoyed the silence; it reminded her of home with the Grangers. She missed them, even if they weren't her biological parents, they may as well have been. They were there for her first A on an English essay, they read her first book to her, they fed her, clothed her, loved her… and she loved them. It hurt her to know that she was there the night of their death, but she couldn't save them.

Hermione opened up the double doors to the balcony. As soon as she did, a gentle breeze hit her face; she breathed in, and exhaled calmly. From a distance, she saw an owl flying toward her. The owl was a brown and tan mix with a couple specks of white. It landed on the ledge in front of her. As soon as it dropped the letter, she knew what it was. A howler.

She carefully opened it.

''HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHERE ARE YOU? WE LOOKED IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH YOUR EVIL PARENTS! WHEN YOU COME BACK, YOU WON'T HAVE ANY SWEETS FOR A MONTH! COME HOME, HERMIONE!'' Sirius' amplified voice was muffled for a moment before a softer voice interrupted,'' Hermione, you don't have to come home. If you need some time to yourself, it's alright. Just let us know that you're safe. Be careful, love,''

The letter gave a pop and exploded into tiny scraps of paper, which Valentina then vanished with a flick of her wand.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Bellatrix must have been very pretty in her youth,' Valentina thought as she picked up one of her curls. She wondered what Tom looked like before his transformation. Valentina thanked her lucky stars that she got the Black looks. Like Sirius, she looked quite attractive. Valentina transfigured her clothes into an emerald cloak, a black lace dress, and heeled boots. She just kept on the black tights she had on earlier.

She wondered if she should tell Blaise she's heading out. She decided against it and left a note in the sitting room, explaining she would be gone for a few hours.

Valentina apparated to the Burrow. She giggled to herself as she imagined the look on Ron's face when he would see her. He would probably say,' Bloody Hell!''

She knocked thrice on the door, then pulled herself up with good posture and a ' Snape Sneer,' as she called it.

Fred and George answered the door,'' Hello, Gorgeous.'' Fred started.

''What's your business,'' George asked.

''And how can we help you?'' Fred finished.

''Fred, that is rich coming from you. Gorgeous, really? And George, my business is nothing other than pranking your family,'' she differentiated the two.

They looked at each other in shock,'' There's only one person on this planet who can tell us apart…'' George said.

''Hermione!'' Fred lifted her up and twirled her around,'' Why do you look like that?''

Valentina laughed at the fact that the twins recognized her that quickly.

''I'll explain everything, but let's prank your family first.'' She said with a mischievous smile.

They matched her with their original troublemaking grins.

''Let's go,''


	6. Chapter 6: Ronald and the Great Punch

'' MUM!'' the twins shouted in unison.

''What, boys? I am not making you any more lemon cookies, if that's what you're asking for,'' Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

The boys shared a look and burst out laughing.

Fred leaned over to Hermione and whispered,'' We'll tell you later,''

''Fred, George, who is this?'' Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Valentina.

''This is Bill's new girlfriend,'' they said, trying to keep a straight face.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Valentina bewildered.

''He has a girlfriend already? I knew Fleur and he divorced, but it's a little soon…''

''Ah no, Bill and I were going on a lot longer than he and Fleur.'' Valentina said with a grin.

Molly realized what she meant and yelled,'' WILLIAM WEASLEY, GET YOUR CHEATING BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!''

Bill raced into the kitchen'' What are you talking about?''

''You cheated on Fleur with her? How could you? I thought I raised you better!'' Molly reprimanded her son with a waving finger.

'' I have never seen this girl in my life!'' he defended. As soon as he said that, the twins and Valentina burst out laughing.

Bill and Molly looked at the trio with concern and curiosity until they calmed down.

''It's me, guys. Hermione,'' she said wiping the tears from her eyes,'' It was a prank,''

''And a bloody good one at that,'' the twins said together.

Molly and Bill both looked relieved for different reasons.

''WAIT!'' Ron practically shouted in Valentina's ear,'' YOU'RE VOLDEMORT AND BELLATRIX'S DAUGHTER? I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH THE DEVIL'S SPAWN SINCE I WAS 11? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' He started shaking her shoulders,'' HOW COULD YOU DECIEVE LIKE THAT, YOU LYING, TRAITORIOUS BITCH?!''

Valentina punched him square in the nose. As he held his bloody face in pain she said in a dangerously soft voice,'' I don't care what you think of me, Ronald. But never touch me. If you do, I will make sure you will never have kids.''

Valentina stood up gracefully,'' It looks like I have worn out my welcome. Good day,'' she said, emotionless.

Blaise found himself gazing upon the witch that apparated suddenly into the sitting room. Her fist was bruised and covered in blood.

'' Who'd you punch?'' he said with a knowing smile.

'' Ronald,'' she spit out his name venomously.

'' Damn, Val. Anyone ever tell you that you're quite scary when you're angry?''

She smirked,'' Once or twice,''

Blaise conjured up an ice pack as the floo lit up.

Theo stepped through,'' Hey, Blaise. I needed to escape- Who's this week's bird?''

Valentina smirked,'' Hermione Granger,''

''Ha-ha, nice try. If you were really Granger, tell me who you punched in third year.'' He said with triumph.

''Draco, my cousin.''

''What?''

Valentina explained everything once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking to Theo

'' Wow, so you are like royalty,'' Theo said humorously.

Valentina flipped her hair over her shoulder and Blaise and Theo laughed good-naturedly.

''So what are you planning to do with your heritage?'' Theo asked.

'' Well, I'm planning to scare a few friends, but other than that, nothing.'' She said with a smile.

''Yeah, well the changes are really different, Val,'' Blaise said, taking a sip of his alcohol.

'' You were hot, before but now,'' Theo snickered,'' Damn, girl,''

She laughed,'' Smooth dude,''

Blaise looked like he had a light bulb above his head,'' Let's play truth or dare!'' he exclaimed.

''Good idea, mate!'' Theo said.

Valentina rolled her eyes,'' Fine.''

''Truth or Dare?''

''Dare.''

Theo scoffed,'' There's that Gryffindor bravery,''

'' I dare you to… kiss Theo,'' Blaise said, a bit drunkenly.

''Ugh,'' Valentina said with a groan.

She pushed herself up and over to Theo. Valentina gently pressed her lips to his.

'' You're welcome,'' Blaise mouthed to his mate. They both chuckled.

'' Yep, right there, under his arm,'' Valentina instructed Theo into carrying a drunk and unconscious Blaise.

Valentina put Blaise's legs down,'' Bloody hell,''

She pulled out her wand,'' Wingardium Leviosa,''

Blaise mumbled incoherently and Theo and Valentina both suppressed a laugh as he flopped into his bed.

After they shut the door, Theo accompanied Valentina to the balcony.

''So what's the Dark Lord like, as a father I mean,'' Theo asks.

''Well, to be honest… quite frightening. So is Mum,'' she says with a small smile.

They talked about her parents for a while until they reached the topic of each other's love lives, or lack of.

''You got anybody special in your life, Val?'' he bumped her shoulder softly.

'' Not really. I have a crush; I suppose you could call him that. He's old enough to be my father, but he doesn't see me the way I see him. I've given up,'' she said with a sad sigh.

Theo looked at her, realizing that her eyes had little gold specks in it,'' That sucks. He doesn't know what he's missing, you're quite the catch, Val,'' he said, holding her hand.

She smiled,'' Thanks, Theo.''

They stared at each other for a good minute or two before Valentina realized that it was quite awkward.

'' I should get some sleep. You too, Theo.'' She said pulling away from his grasp.

'' You're right, I'll just go to my room,'' he said.

''Your room?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeah, my family's pretty messed up, so I usually crash here,''

''Ah, well. Sleep well, Theo,'' she said, ruffling his hair before going inside.

''You too,'' he whispered to no one, touching his hair, where she touched him.

He smiled to himself before heading in to his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Coffee with the Dark Lady

Valentina woke up to Theo shaking her awake.

''Screw you,'' she said before smacking him with a pillow.

'' Aw, come on, Val. Blaise is hung over and I don't know how to make the potion.'' Theo laughed as he pulled her up.

''Fine,'' she groaned.

Valentina made the potion quickly and barged into Blaise's room. He was sprawled across his bed and a pillow was smashed over his head.

'' Blaise,'' she gently shook her friend.

''No,'' he said simply.

'' I got your potion, drink up,'' she said quietly.

He groaned and grabbed the potion. 5 minutes later he was jumping on the bed.

''I feel so much better!'' he exclaimed.

'' You're loopy, that's what you are,'' Valentina said, giggling.

'' Oui, Madame,'' He said jokingly.

'' Let's go get some food in your system, Goofball.'' She pushed him out of bed.

''M'kay,''

Blaise, Valentina, and Theo went to a little café in downtown London for breakfast.

''What do you want?'' Valentina asked the boys.

'' Croissant,'' Blaise said immediately and the other two laughed.

''I'll have a raspberry scone, and you?''

'' Same, they're my favorite,'' Valentina said with a small smile.

She looked over to the entrance of the café out of instinct and saw none other than Harry Potter.

She roughly pushed back her chair and bolted for her best friend.

''Harry!'' she launched herself at him.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at her neck.

'' Who are you?''

'' Your best friend, Dunderhead,'' she said as she crossed her arms.

20 minutes and 3 rounds of coffees later, Harry was informed of everything. He still couldn't get over the fact that Voldemort was daddy dearest.

'' So are you like the Dark Princess or Dark Lady?'' he asked sarcastically.

'' Dark Lady sounds cool,'' she considered.

'' As you wish, Dark Lady,'' Theo bowed his head, laughing slightly.

She shoved him playfully and downed another cup of coffee.


	9. Responding to Rude Reviews

**Hello, lovely people!**

 **I love writing, although I am still new to it… please don't leave judgmental comments. If you don't like it, don't read, but don't ruin it for the people who actually want to read. This is one of my fave stories I've written so far, if you have things that you think is wrong with the story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do. To the Guest user(s) who wrote the bratty comments: Shut the hell up. Siriusly (Get it?)! Who pissed in your breakfast? And if you think my story is childish, NEWSFLASH! I am pretty much still a kid(ish)…more or less. Just keep your negativity to yourself, of keep a bloody diary for all I care, just don't ruin my day…please. I have enough crap to deal with besides people hating in my stories. And btw, if the story is ''not worth reading'' why do I have 24 followers?**

 **But, ALSO! thank you people for following, that makes me feel super inspired and pumped to write more! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sirius?

Hey Beautiful people! **Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and following. You guys are the best.**

 **P.s. I own nothing, except Valentina's badass personality.**

 **p.p.s. If you don't like it, the logical thing would be to stop reading, dudes.**

 **Love, Violet 3**

4 days later:

Hermione decided to go by her birth name, Valentina. She wasn't herself anymore. She was more determined, blood-thirsty, and ambitious than ever, and she couldn't help but notice. Everyone treated her differently as well. She decided to go home, to her cousin and best friend. Valentina said goodbye to Blaise and Theo and headed off.

She knocked on the door at Grimmauld. Remus opened the door and smiled shyly,'' Hermione, you're back,''

''Indeed,'' she said with a smile.

Remus enveloped her in a hug and Sirius barged in,'' Oi! 'Mione, you're home!''

'' Way to state the obvious, Star-boy,'' she said sarcastically.

'' STAR-BOY!'' he looked greatly offended.

'' Would you rather me call you Dog-breath or Puppy-boy?'' she asked with fake sweetness.

Sirius then muttered something that resembled,'' Smart-ass,''

'' Takes one to know one!'' she exclaims walking into the house.

'' Where were you?'' Remus asked quietly.

'' A friend's house,'' she replied vaguely.

'' Which friend?''

'' Blaise and Theo.''

Sirius stopped in his tracks.

'' What?''

'' I stayed at Blaise's flat. Theo usually escapes his dad by going there.''

Sirius swirled around,'' You mean to tell me that you slept at a Death Eater's house?'' his voice going an octave higher.

'' Technically, they aren't Death Eaters…'' she pointed out, feeling like a child who's about to get lectured.

Sirius looked at her like she was the craziest thing he'd ever seen.

'' You seriously need to sort out your priorities,'' and then he just walked away. No arguing, debating and yelling, no nothing. It was quite the change from his usual yammering.

Once he left the room, Remus listened to the creak of the stairs and the squeaking of the door hinges. Then a yell and a thud.

Hermione raced up the stairs to see if he was okay. She opened the door to a cloaked figure dragging up the unconscious form of Sirius. They apparated as Hermione Yelled a spell.

Sirius was gone.


End file.
